Zurück ins Leben
by Demetra
Summary: [Kapitel 2 neu! Ja, es hat lange gedauert!]Weil der Geist eines Elben noch etwas in Mittelerde zu erledigen hat, kehrt er zurück – mit ungeahnten Konsequenzen. Freue mich über Reviews!
1. Prolog

Hallo, liebe Leser, hier beginnt mein neuestes Machwerk. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß und würde mich wie immer über Reviews freuen. Lieber Gruß. Eure Demetra  
  
Genre: Humor, Action, Adventure  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Zusammenfassung: Weil der Geist eines Elben noch etwas in Mittelerde zu erledigen hat, kehrt er zurück – mit ungeahnten Konsequenzen.  
  
**Zurück ins Leben**  
  
Das Wesen namens Mandos, das schon ewig lebte, – zumindest schien es ihm so - seufzte leise. Vala Vaire näherte sich ihm, er konnte sie spüren oder besser gesagt, es. Er wusste, dass man in Mittelerde glaubte, dieses zweite Wesen sei weiblich und zudem seine Gemahlin. Sie glaubten auch, er sei ein Mann. Tatsache war, dass er nicht wusste, was er war – er wusste nur, was er konnte.  
  
Vala Vaire berührte ihn, ihr Geist schlüpfte kurz in seinen und liebkoste ihn kurz. Sie waren schon lange Gefährten in einer Ebene des Bewusstseins, die nur wenige mit ihnen teilten.  
  
‚Er will noch immer nicht fort', sagte sie ihm leise. ‚Was ihn auch Schönes erwarten mag, er will zurück.'  
  
Mandos fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Er wusste natürlich, von wem sie sprach. Von allen Seelen, die Mandos in sich aufnahm, um ihnen den Übergang in ein neues Leben an einem Ort, den die Elben Valinor nannten, zu ermöglichen, war diese eine ein ständiges Ärgernis. Die Seele verweigerte einfach den Übergang und wollte mit allen Mitteln zurück.  
  
‚Es sind auf der Erde Hunderte Jahre vergangen. Was kann er dort denn noch wollen?'  
  
‚Er weiß es nicht. Seine Erinnerung ist getrübt und alles, was ihm noch bewusst ist, ist, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hat. Und es sieht mir nicht so aus, als würde er nachgeben. Er hat eine Ewigkeit Zeit gehabt und er wird sich eine weitere Ewigkeit auflehnen, wenn er es will.'  
  
‚Was schlägst Du vor?' Mandos war nahe der Resignation. ‚Er stört meine Ruhe damit und das Gleichgewicht der Energien.'  
  
‚Sende ihn zurück. Gib ihm einen gerade erst entseelten Körper und genug Zeit, das zu vollenden, was ihm wichtig ist. Er wird sich erinnern, wenn er erst einmal dort ist. Doch gib ihm nur Zeit bis zu diesem Augenblick und hole ihn dann zurück. Dann wird die Ruhe wieder hergestellt sein.'  
  
Mandos sann nach. Schließlich gab er nach.  
  
„Gut, ich werde es tun. Ich hoffe, er weiß das zu schätzen." 


	2. Unverhoffte Rückkehr

@ Shelley: Ich weiß. *g* Aber die Erklärung folt viiiiel später.  
  
@ CasaMaga: Danke für die Review. Ich hoffe, ich kann die Erwartungen erfüllen.  
  
@ Bernadette: Ob du wirklich richtig liegst, siehst du, wenn du das Kapitel liest. *lach* Okay, ein schlechter Reim.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Unverhoffte Rückkehr  
  
Eher interessiert als schmerzerfüllt zog er den Dolch, der in seinem Bauch steckt, heraus und betrachtete die Klinge. Ein seltsames Unwohlsein erfüllte ihn, als er sich langsam bewusst wurde, dass dies nicht mehr jener Ort war, den man Mandos Hallen nannte, sondern dass es echtes Laub war, das unter seinen Füßen raschelte. Ein echtes, blaues Firmament spannte sich über seinen Kopf und es waren drei echte Orks, die ihn etwas fassungslos anstarrten.  
  
Der größte von ihnen, in eine schlechte sitzende, schwarze Brigantine gekleidet, öffnete den Mund.  
  
„Zauberei", sagte er verblüfft, als er bemerkte, dass sein Gegnüber keine Wund von der Klinge davongetragen hatte, und dann blitzten seine Hauer auf, als er das Ork-Äquivalent eines Lächelns präsentierte. „Das nenne ich eine Herausforderung."  
  
Der Mann, der gerade erst den Tod besiegt hatte, weil er es so gewollt hatte, seufzte leise. Drei Orks, das war zu seiner Zeit eine Kleinigkeit gewesen, selbst wenn er, wie er merkte, nur unzureichend bewaffnet war. Andererseits hatte er damals auch noch seine Ringe gehabt.  
  
Also nutzte er die Überraschung und sprang behände vor, den schartigen Dolch in einer fließenden Linien nach unten führend. Der Anführer der Orks heulte auf und seine Hand fuhr verblüfft zu seinem zerschnittenen Gesicht. Blitzschnell stieß der Elb ein weiteres Mal zu und zielte auf den einzigen nicht gerüsteten Körperteil des Gegners, obwohl er bewusst wurde, dass er so etwas bisher noch niemals getan hatte. Der Dolch drang in das Gemächt des Orks ein und der missgestaltete Krieger fiel ächzend nach hinten.  
  
Seine Begleiter blickten sich etwas ratlos an, dann stürmten sie los. Der Elb wich aus, stellte einem ein Bein und jagte ihm die Klinge in den Rücken, genau zwischen die Schulterblätter. Dummerweise blieb der Dolch zwischen den durchtrennten Wirbeln stecken und nun sah er sich dem dritten Ork gänzlich unbewaffnet gegenüber, während dieser ein schmutziges, aber nicht minder gefährliches Schwert zog und, mächtige Hiebe austeilend, auf ihn zukam.  
  
Der Elb wich zum ersten Mal zurück und sah sich um, einen Ausweg suchend. Nun hatte er den Vorteil der Überraschung und der Geschicklichkeit aufgebraucht und er musste nun improvisieren.  
  
Doch zu seinem Unglauben ertönte plötzlich ein hohes Sirren in der Luft und der Ork brach mit einem Grunzen zusammen und blieb reglos liegen. Ein rot gefiederter Pfeil steckte in seinem Rücken. Helles Lachen erfüllte die Luft.  
  
„Bruder, das war ein Meisterschuss. Besser hätte ich es auch nicht machen können."  
  
Ein hübscher, blonder Elb mit einem hochmütigen, aber freundlichen Gesicht trat zwischen den Büschen hervor, ihm folgte ein zweiter, der seinen Bogen noch in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Das will ich mal sehen", gab dieser mürrisch zurück und richtete dann den Blick auf den einsam zwischen den Leichen stehenden Elb. „So weit weg von zuhause? Ich kenne Dich nicht, Mädchen."  
  
„Mädchen?", entfuhr es dem Angesprochenen und dann griff er sich fassungslos an die Kehle, während sein Blick an seinem in eine lose, grüne Robe gekleideten Körper hinunterglitt, unter der sich ganz eindeutig weibliche Formen abzeichneten.  
  
Gil-Galad gab ein Stöhnen von sich. Er war als Frau zurückgekehrt. 


	3. Seltsame Eröffnungen

Kapitel 2

Seltsame Eröffnungen

„He, lasst mich hier gefälligst raus!"

Gil-Galad lief wie ein gefangenes Tier in dem kleinen Baumhaus auf und ab und warf hin und wieder den beiden Wachen, die vor der Tür standen, einen bitterbösen Blick zu, doch sie ignorierten sowohl ihn als auch seine Rufe. Nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit den beiden Bogenschützen hatte er ihnen sehr schnell eröffnet, wer er war und was geschehen war – mit der Konsequenz, dass er jetzt hier festsaß.

Sie hielten ihn offenkundig für geisteskrank und hin und wieder kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es so sein musste. Er erinnerte sich an sein Leben, sein ganzes langes Leben in dem geschmeidigen Körper eines Mannes mit flammenden Haaren und einer großen Geschicklichkeit im Umgang mit Waffen. Er war ein Krieger gewesen – bis zu dem Moment, in dem Saurons Armee seinen sterblichen Körper niedergemäht hatte.

Und dann eine lange Zeit des Nichts. Er runzelte die Stirn. Warum war er wieder an diesem Ort? Hinter seiner Schläfe pochte ein Gedanke, drängend, doch der Gedanke lag verborgen wie ein Stein unter Wasser, auf den man blickt und den man mit einem geraden Griff doch nicht ergreifen kann, weil das Auge sich täuschen lässt.

War er wirklich geisteskrank? So etwas hatte er nur bei den Menschen und bei schwindenden Elben gekannt – doch der Körper, in dem er steckte, war elbisch und zudem, so wusste er, dem Tode geweiht gewesen. Doch er hatte das Messer des Orks aus seinem Leib ziehen und sie besiegen können, mit seinem Wissen aus dem alten und der jugendlichen Kraft seines neuen Lebens.

Er trat zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem neben Früchten und einem Krug mit klarem Wasser auch einige typisch weibliche Utensilien lagen. Ein widerwilliges Lächeln zuckte um seine Lippen, als er einen blankpolierten Spiegel aus Silber ergriff und hineinblickte. Fast hätte er gelacht – ein Teil seines Selbst hatte erwartet, rotes Haar und ernste, graue Augen zu sehen.

Doch die Iris war grün wie das Moos unter den Bäumen und sein Haar schwarz wie eine Krähenfeder. Nun lachte er wirklich. Er war zum Verlieben schön und er war sich sehr sicher, dass er sich selbst den Hof gemacht hätte, damals, vor vielen Jahren- . Vielen Jahren?

An der Tür entstand Bewegung und die Wachen wichen zur Seite. Er wirbelte herum und erstarrte in der Bewegung, als sich eine Elbin zur Tür herein bewegte, mit leisen Schritten wie ein Hauch von Wind und Licht. Gil-Galad stieß einen Seufzer aus. Er kannte dieses Gesicht, hatte es im Zweiten Zeitalter gesehen und nun erkannte er diesen Ort, zu dem man ihn geführt hatte.

Er war in Lothlorien und dies war Galadriel. Noldor, von seinem Blut. Und er war ihr König. Auf irgendeine seltsame Art, zugegebenermaßen.

„Galadriel", sagte er mit der seltsamen Frauenstimme, die aus seiner Kehle drang und an die er sich noch gewöhnen musste. Hinter ihr wurde er der zwei jungen Krieger gewahr, die er im Wald getroffen hatte. Die Herrin des Waldes lächelte ihn an.

„Die bin ich – und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Gil-Galad, aber das werden Dir Deine Krieger schon berichtet haben – nachdem sie mich in diesem Raum eingesperrt haben."

Kurzes Schweigen entstand und einer der jungen, blonden Elben scharrte verlegen mit dem Fuß. Galadriel trat weiter in den Raum hinein und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem schlanken Körper.

„Eine reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme", versicherte sie, weiterhin freundlich, doch Gil-Gald spürte, wie etwas, was weit hinter ihren Augen lag, ihn zu durchforschen begann. Er öffnete seinen Geist, da er ahnte, was mit ihm vor sich ging und bemühte sich, ihr Zutritt zu seinem Geist zu verschaffen. Einige Bilder drängte er bewusst in den Vordergrund. Die Schlacht mit Saurons Armee. Seine Rüstung, blau und silbern, funkelnd wie die Stern am Himmel. Und Galadriels Gesicht, das er bei einem Besuch in Lothlorien schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Dann war es vorbei und Galadriel taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Ihre blauen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und fasziniert.

„Und, glaubst Du mir jetzt, Galadriel?"

„Ich kann kaum glauben, was ich sehe", murmelte sie leise und presste ihre Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen. „Ein Leben, das nicht in diesen Körper passt. Nur warum? Warum jetzt?"

„Was ist das Jetzt?", fragte Gil-Galad höflich.

„Das Dritte Zeitalter. Es mehren sich die Zeiten, dass -."Sie brach ab und schickte die Krieger sowie die Wachen mit einer jähen Handbewegung fort. Als sie alleine waren, ließ sich Galadriel auf der Kante des Bettes nieder, schön und königlich anzusehen. Ein Moment verging, in dem sie sich zu sammeln schien. „Die Zeit der Großkönige ist vorbei und die Zeit der Elben in diesen Gestanden ebenfalls. Und dich mehren sich Beweise dafür, dass Sauron zurückkehren wird. „ Sie machte eine Pause. „ Wenn Du der bist, der Du vorgibst zu sein, musst Du wissen, dass Sauron besiegt und gebannt wurde. Sein Ring ging verloren, aus Isildurs Händen, doch nun gibt es Grund zu glauben, dass er gefunden wurde – und dass erneut ein dunkles Zeitalter heranrückt. Vielleicht ist das der Grund -.?"

„Der Grund, warum ich hier bin? Ich weiß es nicht, Galadriel."Er hob die ungewohnt schmalen Schultern und trat zu ihr. „Aber ich werde es herausfinden."

Galadriel nickte kurz und erhob sich wieder. Sie reichte Gil-Galad die Hand, der sie vorsichtig in die seine nahm.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Elrond fragen", schlug sie vor. „Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Bei dem vertrauten Namen hob sich Gil-Galads Herz wie bei keiner anderen Erinnerung zuvor. All die Bilder in seinem Kopf waren nicht von Emotionen begleitet gewesen, aber beim Klang von Elronds Namen war ihm, als sei jegliche Bürde auf ewig von ihm genommen. Er nickte. Ja, er wollte Elrond sehen.


End file.
